Gone With The Sin
by wowoowooo
Summary: Lindsey only wanted some fun in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Sentence nor any characters from it.

Okay this is my first fan fiction and im a little nervous about it. The idea has been rattling around my head for some time now, and a few days ago I finally put it down to paper. Please let me know what you think of it.

I apologise for any grammatical errors that I might of missed; I haven't got a beta. Sorry.

Please leave a review letting me know what you think of it and if I should or shouldn't continuing. I welcome constructive criticism.

There is also a picture on my profile as who I see as Lindsey :)

Lindsey stepped through the main hallway of the school that she taught in; the brightly coloured walls were covered in non threatening pictures of butterflies, toys, and characters from various kids TV shows. The corridors were bright and were supposed to bring some form of happiness to the young kids of south Boston, but sometimes, on a bad day, Lindsey hated the brightness of it all.

Her shoes clopped with every step she took, and she wished she'd worn trousers and flat shoes; her three inch heels and tight knee high pencil skirt were extremely uncomfortable after almost being constantly standing up since seven AM.

Lindsey smiled politely at the caretaker Ted as she walked past him, about to make her seventh call in the last hour. The old man nodded his head in reply; he wasn't used to people being there so late after school ended.

After feeling a light tug on her wrist Lindsey looked down to see Shannon, a girl from her class with a mane of golden curls and deep brown eyes. Shannon's miserable face looked up at Lindsey, her hands clutching her teddy bear tightly. "Miss Garner," she said in a low soft voice. "I need to use the toilet."

Lindsey smiled pleasantly at the little girl who's mother had failed to pick her up, "There's a toilet right up there," Lindsey pointed ahead, and the little girl rushed off, her pink trainers flashing as she ran.

"Mom, when are we going home?" Lindsey's son Ollie, who was in an older class whined. Unfortunately for him, whenever his mom was stuck at work, so was he.

Lindsey ruffled her son's messy light brown hair that was to his jaw; she looked into his ocean blue eyes and said without thinking, "you look so much like your dad." Lindsey wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad. She realised what she had said and quickly shook her head before answering his original question. "Not long now honey."

Shannon rushed out of the toilets moments later, her face still solemn, and the three of them together continued there trek to the main office where Lindsey would yet again try and get hold of someone to pick Shannon up.

They past empty class room after empty class room, and Lindsey wished that there was still a teacher somewhere around who she could ask for advice on what to do if she couldn't find anyone. She didn't want to do what she was supposed to if a parent hadn't shown up by four thirty, and you couldn't get hold of them.

If only she had more experience with teaching, she had met her husband, soon to be ex husband, when she was in college, and as soon as she finished college she had gone on tour with him and his band. She had moved around with him for years, even when Ollie came along they moved around. But when Ollie turned five and was due to start school Lindsey settled in one place, and finally started as a teacher. This didn't suit her husband Travis at all, and within eight months Lindsey was back in her mom's apartment in Southie.

Lindsey hated it. She had been away from Southie since she was eighteen, and vowed never to go back there for more than a visit, but here she was, twenty seven years old, with a six year old son living back at her moms. It was only until she could afford a place of her own, she told herself on a daily basis.

Lindsey told the children to wait on the little bench outside of the main office as she went in the small room that smelt of lavender, she sat down on the chair next to the desk and glanced down at Shannon's file to get the number of her emergency contact; Lindsey almost knew it by heart she had called so many times in the last hour, nobody ever picked up.

As the phone began to ring Lindsey looked down at the file for what seemed the hundredth time. She didn't recognize Shannon's mother's name nor did she recognize her by face when she usually picked up her daughter. But she recognized the name down as who to call if an emergency.

So Shannon's father was a Darley. Enough said. Lindsey had never been on speaking terms with the Darley's but she knew who they were, mostly because of their father. But she knew enough about Bones Darley's underground gun slinging empire to know that that family were no good. She just hoped for the sake of Shannon that her dad had got out of that lifestyle that he was born into.

The oldest Darley brother, Billy, had been a few years older than Lindsey and the youngest Joe, had been a few years younger. She was glad that she hadn't fallen into the same social circles as them when she was younger, most people who got in with people like them, never got out.

Lindsey remembered her friend from High School Rachel had mentioned something about her brother being friends with the Darley's last time Lindsey had visited. Lindsey hadn't paid much attention; she was just sorry that Rachel's mother had passed away when Rachel was seventeen prompting her to stay in Southie to look after her brother and dad. Lindsey reminded herself that she needed to give Rachel a call; she'd been back in Boston for almost a month and still hadn't seen the only friend she'd stayed in touch with from Southie.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

Just as Lindsey was about to hang up, and face what seemed to be the inevitable call she didn't want to make, someone answered. "_Yeah?" _Mr Darley answered ignorantly, adding boyish laugh at the end. Apparently Lindsey had interrupted something.

"Hi, my names Lindsey Garner, im Shannon's teacher-"

"_Yeah? Well why ya fuckin' callin' me?" _My Darley spat down the line. Lindsey was shocked at his abrupt reply. Clearly he wasn't going to be winning a father of the year award anytime soon. Most fathers would be concerned if their daughter's teacher was calling.

Lindsey sucked in a deep breath. "Shannon's mother hasn't come and collected her, and you're down as her emergency number. You are her father I believe?"

Lindsey could hear smooching in the background and considered yelling down the phone to grab his attention. _"Kelly, get the fuck away from me." _He yelled at someone else before coming back to speak to Lindsey. _"Yeah, so Meg hasn't shown up, what the fuck am I supposed to do about it?"_

Lindsey was shocked at his cold hearted response. Didn't he care that his five year old daughter was scared that her mother hadn't come and got her.

"Well seeing as you are her father, I was expecting you to come down and collect her-"

"_I cant-"_

"Mr Darley, I feel that I need to tell you that if you do not come and collect Shannon I will have to phone social services. The school policy is that we phone them if a child has not been picked up by four thirty, it is now five thirty Mr Darley, this is the last call ill be making before I phone social services." That's right be firm, Lindsey told herself.

There was silence down the line prompting Lindsey to say, "Mr Darley-"

"I'll be there ten fuckin' minutes." He then hung up leaving Lindsey standing there wondering who she was sending Shannon home with.

Lindsey, Ollie and Shannon made there way through the school to the front doors and stood outside waiting patiently. Shannon stood silently next to Lindsey holding her hand and hugging her teddy bear tightly against her self with the other.

Ollie kicked at the pretty flowerbeds that were out front his new school. He was so bored, and hungry, and he had missed his favourite cartoons he had been stuck there so long.

After being told off by his mother Ollie went and sat on the front steps of the school, thinking about which action figure he was going to play with when he got home.

Minutes later a loud rumbling boomed down the street and within seconds a black mustang pulled up with a screech directly opposite where Lindsey and Shannon stood. Ollie quickly stood up, and stepped backwards towards his mother.

A tall man with brown spiky hair wearing a rugged red leather jacket and had on a dirty vest got out of the car. A cigarette was perched between his fingers; he stood by the car door staring at both Lindsey and Shannon through his aviator type sun glasses

"Is that your daddy?" Lindsey asked softly, bending down to Shannon's height. She nodded softly but didn't let go of Lindsey hand and run off into her father's arms like most little girls did.

Lindsey stepped forward slowly walking with Shannon, an attempt to encourage her to go with her father. Lindsey wondered whether she was doing the right thing by handing Shannon over to this man; but she knew she had too. He was down as the emergency contact number, and father. She was meant to be either his or Shannon's mother responsibility from four thirty onwards.

When Lindsey was standing opposite the man he lowered his sun glasses revealing the exact same deep brown eyes that Shannon had. "Hi, you must be Joe Darley?" Lindsey asked pleasantly.

Joe looked at Shannon's teacher, and he couldn't help a grin spreading across his face. Fuck, he wished he had a teacher like that when he was in school. He lowered his sun glasses as she began speaking. Joe looked at her sparkling green eyes and then let his eyes wonder down her slender frame that was shown perfectly with the tight skirt and tight shirt that she wore. Her long brown curls tumbled down her back, and fell forward towards him as she leaned forward to shake his hand. He grasped her hand tightly, feeling her cold wedding ring rub against his rough fingers.

Lindsey tried to hide her frown when she noticed that Shannon's father was eyeing her up and down. His daughter who was still holding her teachers hand was clearly upset by it all. His frost priority should be her.

"I need you to sign this saying that you picked her up," Lindsey said handing him a form and a pen. As he leaned on the hood of the car to sign the driver side door opened and out came a man, obvious power and control seeped through his pores. His bald head gleamed in the sunlight as he sucked on his cigarette. His strong arms that were covered in tribal tattoo's; he leaned against his car, staring at Lindsey with his icy cold eyes.

Behind Billy Baggy had got out of the car removing his sun glasses as he did so.

Joe handed Lindsey the form back before leaning down and picking his daughter up into his arms. She didn't cry nor make a sound, she recognised her father, but still felt strange being with him as that only happened on a rare occasion.

Lindsey smiled as Joe scooped his daughter into his arms, and as she was about to turn to tell Ollie to come along, she noticed a face she hadn't seen a years.

"Paul? Hey it's me, Lindsey, Rachel's friend." Lindsey walked over to Paul who was looking at her edgily. She didn't really want to talk to him, but she didn't have Rachel's new number so she would have to give him hers and tell him to tell Rachel to give her a call. Lindsey rummaged through her bag before finding a piece of paper and scribbling her number down on it. "Could you give this to your sister for me? And tell her that im back in town."

Billy watched as this Lindsey women rambled on at Baggy about how she was back in Southie for good now. Her accent still had a hint of Boston, but it was mixed with other accents. Had she grown up in Southie? He didn't recognize her, and she was fine. Maybe he had had her before she'd left, he had fucked most of Rachel's friends, and couldn't see why he would of missed this one. But then again she was a school teacher now, probably up her own ass.

Ollie strode up to his mother who was talking to this one man rapidly whist the other two stared on. They all had the drawings on their skin like his dad had, though he preferred his dads. Nobody was greater than his superhero of a dad.

"You should come down to the bar tonight, she'll be working," Baggy suggested giving her a cheeky grin. Lindsey had sure grown up. He remembered when she always had her brown hair held up with chop sticks, and was always scribbling down notes for essays. But then at other times she and Rachel would turn up at his place absolutely hammered, and would sit and have a joint with him and then the next morning she'd vow never to do anything like it again. Those days were sure to be over now though, she was a teacher after all.

"Mommy," Ollie said. He wanted to go home, now!

Joe watched on as the little boy with shaggy light brown hair whined that he wanted to go home. She was a MILF.

Lindsey said goodbye to Shannon and promised to see her the following Monday before strolling off towards her beat up truck, still worrying about who was taking Shannon home.

Joe strapped Shannon in the backseat awkwardly before jumping in the front seat. They sped off in silence the only noise the rumbling of the engine until Shannon's lip began quivering and small sobs broke through her small mouth.

"Dude, I think she' about to cry," Baggy said with a smirk on his face. This was going to be fun watching Joey boy trying to cope with a small child, the only time he'd ever seen Joe with the little girl was once and she clung to her mother like she was clinging to her life during that time.

Shannon began crying loudly her mouth wide open and her eyes shut tight, tears streamed her small delicate face. Joe turned around in his seat not knowing what to do. "I - I want mommy," Shannon screamed.

Billy clenched his jaw as Joe tried to calm his daughter down. Why the fuck had Joe picked her up? He should of let Social Services take care of her; it's not like Joe ever saw her anyway. Once a month for about half an hour, and they only lived two blocks away from her, so it's not like he tried to see her either.

The screaming continued as Billy drove, and he felt himself getting a pounding headache. If she didn't shut up soon, he was going to drive the car off a fucking cliff.

Baggy laughed to himself as Joe tried to calm the girl down from the front seat. It was definitely going to be entertaining to watch if Joey couldn't find the kids mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindsey sat curled up on the sofa that her mother had owned for as long as she could remember sipping hot chocolate and watching some random Kids TV show that Ollie who was sat on the floor watching eagerly.

The living room was warm and full of photographs with a warm white carpet and a pink two seat sofa and one pink armchair. On the wall above the TV were countless photo's of Ollie and herself, some with Travis in, some without.

She heard her mother speaking to someone in the kitchen so she quickly got up and walked through the small brown door into the kitchen that also had the front door in it.

The kitchen was very outdate, it had the latest 70's fittings. The green lino had rips in certain places and the yellow units clashed horrendously with the green floor and walls.

To Lindsey's surprise when she entered the kitchen Rachel was standing there smiling happily as she spoke with her mother. Her long flowing dark blonde hair was as straight as Lindsey remembered it being.

Rachel smiled broadly when she saw her old friend walk through the door in a pair of sweat pants and a plain white T-shirt, her curly hair falling down her back. "Ahh Lindsey," Rachel almost screamed as she pounced on her good friend.

Lindsey hugged her friend tightly, only then realising how much she had missed her friend. "Why didn't you say you were back in town? Huh" Lindsey didn't reply. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes; she didn't want to cry, but the past few months were catching up on her. And seeing her old friend was just going to tip her over the edge.

Lindsey mother Eileen walked past her daughter and tapped her shoulder lightly then headed into the living room with her grandson. She hated seeing her daughter so hurt, and would do anything to wipe out that hurt. Though Eileen wanted to believe that her daughter's heart would heal eventually; she wasn't sure it would. Lindsey loved Travis on a whole different level she had ever seen anyone love someone before, and having a son that was like a double of his father didn't help wash away the bad memories.

Eileen sat with her grandson for over half an hour whilst Lindsey and Rachel caught up in the kitchen. Lindsey re-entered soon after a large smile across her face. Eileen couldn't help but smile with her daughter.

Lindsey came in and picked up her son and got him ready for bed. She took him into the small yellow bedroom that used to be hers and placed him in the old bed that also used to be hers. The room's wooden floors creaked when you stepped on them and you were in danger of standing on one of Ollie's toys if you didn't look where you were going. Lindsey kneeled down next to the bed and placed her chin on the edge of it as Ollie turned around to face his mommy. "Are you going to help grandma and me tidy this place tomorrow?" Ollie nodded in reply. "Good boy," Lindsey said before kissing him lightly on the head and saying goodnight before leaving.

"Mom," Ollie called after her; she turned around to face her son who was sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Is Daddy gonna call soon?"

Lindsey's heart broke right there. "I don't know lil' man. Go to sleep now," she said softly before leaving the room. Travis had always been a good dad, when he was around. When he wasn't with the band rehearsing or writing a new song, or playing a gig he was a good father. And that's why it hurt so bad, he hadn't called once since she and Ollie had left. A month and he hadn't called; it was breaking Ollie's heart as well as her own.

Lindsey made her way to the couch and sat beside her mother. "Are you going to go then?" Eileen asked with a sly smile across her face; she had heard Rachel begging her to come down to the bar where she was working that night.

"I can't; what about Ollie?" she said quietly, using her son as an excuse to not go. She wasn't ready to go out yet; she knew if she went out she would get absolutely wasted and end up making a fool of herself.

Eileen looked at her daughter like she was stupid. "Im here," she said with a smile. Lindsey would feel better after getting out and having some fun.

"Ma, you're already putting us up, im not going to ask you to baby-sit as well."

"Ollie's in bed and I don't mind. Go out with Rachel, have some fun," Lindsey looked wary. "Go!" Her mother demanded.

An hour later Rachel was standing in front of her wall length mirror staring at herself panicking. Was she dressed right? She hadn't been out drinking without Travis for years, what would it be like without him? She stared down at her black skinny jeans and four inch black heel's and black halter top, wondering if she should wear something else. When she finally turned her attention away from her clothes she began picking at her long brown curls that tumbled down her back. Should she change her hair? Maybe she should straighten it. She decided that she'd clip her fringe back and let her curls fall forward.

Fifteen minutes after being practically pushed out of her mother apartment she arrived outside a small dodgy looking bar. The outside was covered in graffiti and had hardly any cars parked in the car park.

Warily she got out of her truck, unsure if she had the right place but decided to go in and see anyway. She could feel her nerves picking up; she hadn't felt nervous about going into a bar since she was seventeen. Another effect of doing amost everything with your other half of nine years.

Lindsey walked into the smoky and musty bar, her eyes quickly scanning the place looking for Rachel. A greasy haired man in a flowery shirt and vest stood behind the bar eyeing her hungrily. An old man sat at the bar, and seemed to be the only occupant. "Hi, does Rachel work here?"

Sammy the bartender began speaking in Spanish making Lindsey raise her eyebrows, she didn't have a clue what he was saying.

"He speaks perfectly good English, he just thinks it's cute when there's a hot girl around," Rachel's voice came from behind Lindsey.

Rachel laughed as Lindsey turned around smiling broadly. "I thought you were working?"

"Sammy gave me the night off to drink and have a good time with you, isn't he a sweetie?"

"Im sure he is," Lindsey said before going and sitting on a bar stool and ordering a large tequila and lemonade. Lindsey watched as Sammy poured the tequila into the glass. "C'mon a lil' bit more, don't be stingy c'mon," by the time Sammy had stopped pouring it was three quarters tequila and a quarter lemonade.

"I forgot how much you liked tequila," Rachel murmured as Lindsey drank the first one within moments of having it.

"Give me another one of those Sammy," Lindsey practically yelled. Lindsey was definitely planning on having a good night.

An hour and four tequila's later Lindsey found herself talking about Travis to Rachel. "And he was always fuckin' other girls, getting high and spending hours with his friends, he'd call it working. How is working sitting in a bar drinking beer with friends with a notebook and pen? But he was a great dad to Ollie, and a great husband-"

"A great husband? I thought ya said he was always fuckin' other women?" Rachel couldn't understand that those two things could go together.

"Okay maybe I don't have proof," Lindsey raised a finger in the air slightly. "But im sure he was. I know he did it when we first got together, I let him. But when I asked him to stop fucking other women when Ollie was born, he just" Lindsey put her fingers in the air to do air quotes. "'Stopped', you don't just stop."

Rachel looked down and noticed that Lindsey was still wearing her wedding ring; a true sign that she was nowhere near over Travis.

Both Rachel and Lindsey's heads snapped towards the door when Billy and most of his crew of miscreants walked in. Billy eyes bore into Lindsey's as he walked past; she hadn't noticed earlier on how good looking he was. Rugged and handsome, in a bad way. She was so overwhelmed by how good looking he was she was shocked to of not noticed it previously. Maybe it was because she was so worried about Shannon at the time.

Rachel watched as Spink, and Heco eyed Lindsey lustfully as they walked by. God that's all she would need, them idiots making a play for her. Heco licked his lips, almost making Rachel sick at the thought of anyone bar his needle loving girlfriend being with him.

"Yeah, keep movin'" Rachel snapped at Spink and Heco when they stopped. Both men scowled at Rachel before walking off. Rachel knew that Spink in particular would love to wipe the smug grin she was flashing them off her face, but wouldn't, knowing Baggy would hunt down his asses. "So do you think Travis-" Rachel was interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore," Lindsey declared. "That man was in every part of my life for nine years, I don't want him to have any part of it now."

Rachel placed her hand over Lindsey's and gave it a light squeeze. She didn't know how or what to say to comfort Lindsey; Rachel definitely hadn't expected Lindsey and Travis's marriage to end divorce, they always looked so in love, and happy. They were clearly made for each other; they were meant to grow old together, and die within months of the other. Of a broken heart. Lindsey and Travis were meant to be for keeps.

Knowing that Lindsey had recently filed for divorce from Travis, made it even harder for Rachel to believe that she would ever find love. She was going to live in her shabby one bedroom apartment with her brother taking residence on her couch for the rest of her life. She could see it, continuing to work in the bar for the rest of her life, wading off come on's from greasy old men and a certain young Darley who she'd recently began seeing in a different light. No she couldn't think like that; Joe was a player; Rachel needed commitment. She was a twenty seven year old woman, not a young girl looking for fun. Rachel could see herself still in her shitty apartment at the age of sixty whining to her dozens of cats about how her ankles ached, finally dying alone and being eaten by her only companions in life, her cats.

After that scary thought entered Rachel's head she vowed never to have more than one cat at a time.

Rachel ordered four shots of whiskey and slid two towards Lindsey, both with large grins across they're faces downed the shots quickly.

"Let's play some pool," Lindsey suggested, sliding off her stool, grabbing her purse before sauntering down the musky bar, past the group of tattooed men all congregated around two tables, and towards the pool table.

Rachel stopped to speak to her brother who ended up convincing her to let him and Spink play doubles with her and Lindsey.

"Were playin' doubles, me and you against Baggy and Spink," Rachel hollered loudly as she made her way over to Lindsey.

Lindsey smiled flirtatiously at Spink. "Im warning you, im good."

Spink smiled smugly at her, revealing a gold tooth. "But, are ya fuckin' good enough?"

"We'll see."

Rachel and Lindsey won the first game, earning the boys taunts from the other guys, making the guys quickly pressure Lindsey and Rachel into a rematch. They gladly accepted.

After numerous gropes and sudden outburst from the guys just as Rachel and Lindsey were about to hit the ball the guys won that match. Forcing them into a gruelling final match to prove who the two better players were.

Lindsey sucked in a sharp breath, trying clear her spinning head. She was definitely feeling the buzz of being drunk. She eyed the black ball ferociously before powerfully thrusting the cue's tip into it.

She potted the black ball. The girls had won.

Rachel and Lindsey jumped up and down cheering. They didn't really care that they had won, but the look on the guy's faces were amazing. They were both so pissed, and it was because they had lost a game of pool to two girls. So the girls jeered at the boys to there annoyance.

"How does it feel to lose to a girl Spinky?" Rachel asked mockingly.

Lindsey swigged on her beer watching as Spink called Rachel a bitch.

Baggy stopped where he was, an angry look covering his face. "Did ya just call m' little sister a bitch? Apologise," he demanded giving Spink a cold hard glare.

Spink squared his shoulders and stared back at Baggy. "Fuck you man!"

"Im'a kill ya motherfucker," Baggy spat before angrily pushing Spink. Spink moved backwards from the force of Baggy's push but then tripped over an empty chair and landed hard on the floor. He scrambled to his feet, about to charge at Baggy when Billy stood up laughing at the two drunken idiots from his gang.

"Enough," Billy roared with a large smirk across his face. He was standing in between Baggy and Spink now, and neither moved to get at each other. Billy was uncharacteristically in high spirits, which was a rare thing. Neither wanted to ruin it; they'd be the ones to pay for it then. "Fuckin' sit your asses down."

Lindsey watched as Baggy and Spink obeyed what Billy had demanded. She felt a rush as she watched him exert his power. She hadn't felt a rush like that since watching her husband play on stage months before.

Slowly Lindsey gripped her beer and sauntered towards the bar, her arm gently brushing against Billy's side as she did so. She knew what she needed, she needed a rebound fuck. Yes, that would make her feel better about Travis. No doubt he had fucked countless women by now.

She hadn't slept with anyone but Travis in nine years; she had to start somewhere, and being drunk the first time she did seemed like a good idea.

She sat down on her bar stool and looked down to see Billy, who wore a long sleeved black shirt with the sleeves rolled up revealing his tribal tattoo'; he was looking up at her, a smirk etched across his face.

Billy noticed the teacher women staring down at him a playful smile across her delicate face. He grasped his beer in one hand and his cigarette in the other and began his cocky walk up towards her. She tilted her chin, but kept her eyes on him at all times.

Lindsey watched as this strong man came and sat on the bar stool next to her, he sucked on his cigarette, his cheeks caving in around his cheek bones as he sucked on it, then his cheek muscles loosening when he blew the smoke out. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was him, but Lindsey couldn't remember her paying that much close attention to someone smoking a cigarette other than her husband and now Billy in her entire life.

Lindsey opened her mouth about speak when the sexy strangers cold eyes left hers and darted towards the door. Lindsey turned in her seat to see Joe Darley entering the bar carrying a sobbing Shannon.

The little girls cheeks were flushed red and her eyes looked red and sore from rubbing them too much. Her mane of golden curls stuck out in every possible direction and her feet were bare of shoes.

Both Lindsey and Billy stood up when Joe got near them, "why the fuck are ya bringing the kid in here?" Billy demanded.

Joe eyed his brother cautiously. He knew he shouldn't have brought Shannon to the bar but she wouldn't stop crying and since all the guys seemed to be ignoring his calls, he couldn't get hold of Rachel. He needed her help, desperately.

As Joe got closer he noticed that the skirt Billy had been with was Shannon's teacher. How the fuck did that happen? He didn't care though he had to find a way to calm Shannon down.

Lindsey's eyes were wide as she watched the crying little girl wriggle in Joe's arms. Although being drunk, Lindsey motherly instincts kicked in and she quickly took Shannon out of Joe's arms when Shannon held her little arms out to her.

As Lindsey began calming Shannon down she watched as Billy and Joe spoke in hushed tones.

"Im your brother not your fuckin' mother," the sexy stranger's Billy Darley? Lindsey thought to herself. "How am I supposed to shut her up?"

As Billy finished speaking, he and Joe both realised that Shannon had stopped crying, and was now just sniffling into Lindsey's shoulder as she dozed off.

Both men watched as Lindsey rocked Shannon back and forth gently and cooed at her.

Lindsey felt her drunken buzz quickly disappearing as her worry about Shannon's mother disappearance increased. Why hadn't she come and got her from Joe? Lindsey had left a message on her phone telling her where Shannon was.

Lindsey gently went to hand Shannon back to Joe who stood staring at her like she was stupid.

Joe, who's was pale and who was severely exhausted after trying to calm Shannon down all day; it wasn't an easy feat, considering she hardly knew who he was and wanted her mother who she spent everyday with, said "No she'll wake up. She always wakes up." Did he expect Lindsey stand with her there all night?

Billy eyed Joe furiously. He had told him, he had fuckin' told him drop the kid off to the social services, they'd sort her out until her mother reappeared. But did he listen? No, and now he was dumping the kid on the hot teacher he was planning on banging.

"You'll have to bring her back to the apartment," Joe stated.

"I can't do that!" Lindsey whispered violently; though she wasn't sure why, if Shannon could sleep through the classic rock music that bellowed through the bar, she'd be able to sleep through her raising her voice slightly.

Lindsey gently handed Shannon back, who yawned and then opened her eyes. Joe held her tight against his chest for a few seconds as Shannon looked at who she was with; when she saw that she was away from Miss Garner her lip started quivering and she began crying again.

"See?" Joe said as he handed his daughter back to her teacher. Shannon soon quietened down when she back in her teacher, who was familiar to her, arms.

A look of hurt mixed with annoyance broke across Joe face when Shannon snuggled contently against her teacher's chest.

Billy got himself another cigarette and rammed it into his mouth before quickly lighting it. "Woo wee, look what you've gone and done now Joey? The kids attached herself to-" he looked at her, silently asking Lindsey's name.

"Lindsey," she replied gently stroking Shannon's head.

"Lindsey," Billy repeated, sucking sharply on his cigarette. "What ya gonna do now Joey?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for coming with me," Lindsey whispered to Rachel as Joe unlocked his front door. Rachel just smiled back at her friend.

Lindsey slowly walked in with Shannon in her arms. The living room was joint with the kitchen, and was barely furnished. The living room part had just a couch and TV with multiple fold up chairs around the room and a coffee table in the middle. The kitchen's breakfast bar that separated the kitchen and living room had various things scattered on it; beer bottles, empty cigarette packets, and lots of playing cards.

Rachel followed Lindsey into the typical guy apartment; she had been there before but never without Baggy.

Billy walked in last slamming the door the way he would usually close it, earning a glare off both the women as Shannon stirred and almost woke up. Rachel and Lindsey followed Joe into his room, which was nearest to the front door, as he got himself a beer and practically threw himself down on the couch.

He swigged on his beer as he heard Lindsey suggest that perhaps Joe should go around the apartment and pick up anything dangerous that Shannon could reach and put them in high places that she couldn't get too.

Pfft, what was the point in that? The kid was gone tomorrow, whether her mother was back or not. He wasn't putting up Joe's kid that he didn't even see, and he knew Bodie, who lived there as well, would agree.

Lindsey exited the bedroom, closing the door after her, leaving Rachel and Joe inside. She couldn't believe she was in The Darley's apartment; surely she was crossing some form of teacher/student/parent line?

Billy watched as Lindsey stood by the door her eyes wondering around the apartment. He watched as she tossed her chocolate coloured hair over her shoulder and then began tapping her foot nervously as she examined his ceiling with immense concentration. Billy stood up, and made his way towards Lindsey. He hadn't realised how short and petite she was. Even with her heels on she was only to his head. Her eyes continued to wonder as he gazed down at her as she bit her bottom lip and continued tapping her foot, the beat becoming steadily faster.

Lindsey wasn't sure what he was doing? He was so close; he just watched as she chewed her lip like an idiot. A fire burned in both of their stomachs, and they both ached to quench it. She finally stopped her eyes wondering but began staring at his broad chest instead.

Billy's rough hand slowly placed itself on her hip, then trailed lazily up her body until it crossed her chest and rested under her chin. He could feel her shiver under his touch.

Lindsey wanted him, and a wicked smile spread across her face as he yanked her chin up so that she was looking directly into his cold icy blue eyes. His sharp yank was completely different to his soft touch across her body, making her smile even more like an excited fool. She ran her tongue across her lips, wetting them, preparing them for what she yearned for. Slowly, almost teasingly slow, he brought his lips down to hers.

Their kiss was not soft nor tender; it was filled with lust and passion and both of them fought there way for control of the kiss. Billy grasped the back of her thighs and lifted them so that they wrapped around his waist.

She broke away from the powerful kiss as he pulled her top over her head, as he walked towards his bedroom; he stumbled into his bedroom, and closed the door with his foot as she crazily attacked his neck with her lips.

Billy practically threw Lindsey on the bad. She sat up and watched as he roughly yanked his shirt over his head showing Lindsey his masculine body and tattoo's that flowed endlessly from his neck over his broad shoulders to his wrists. Lindsey bit her lip as he made his way to her, this time not with nerves but with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy. Sorry for any grammar mistakes in this.

Joe grunted into the sofa and turned over trying to ignore the prodding that had awoken him. The prodding in his back continued relentlessly; he didn't know what it was but it was annoying him like the buzz of a fly around you all day He shifted around on the couch again this time letting out a low grunt feeling the prodding disappear. He slept peacefully again for a few moments before the prodding struck his forehead. That was it; he was going to kill the fiend that woke him from his sleep.

Joe's eyes fluttered open and at first he wasn't sure what he was seeing, his eyes widened and he jerked back slightly seeing Shannon standing there her golden mane askew with chocolate all around her mouth, and holding a sharp knife that was also covered in chocolate.

Shannon stood staring at Joe, the vest she was wearing almost touched the floor that her dad had given her to wear the previous night was covered in chocolate and wet patches.

"What-" Joe stopped to wipe the drool from around his mouth away, he squinted his tired eyes that were still adjusting to the light at Shannon. "What are ya doin'?"

"Breakfast," Shannon mumbled then unrepentantly put the knife close to Joe's face, silently offering him some as she licked the chocolate around her lips.

"Hey," Joe said sitting up and taking the knife away from Shannon. "Aint your mom ever taught ya not to play with knives?"

Shannon didn't reply just watched as Joe sat forward and rested his elbows on his thighs and rubbed his eyes. Joe slowly got up making Shannon stand back. He looked at the kitchen and noticed that Shannon must have pulled one of the fold up chair to the units, climbed on to a unit and then searched the cupboards for something to eat, and what had she come up with: Chocolate Spread. Since when did they keep chocolate spread in the apartment? A thought that Joe didn't want to envision popped into his head, involving Bodie and some whore, yeah that definitely sounded like something Bodie would enjoy.

Joe quickly found the tub of chocolate and put it in the trash; he didn't think Shannon should eat that again.

"Ya should of just woken me up kid; I would of taken ya to breakfast," 'and then home' he wanted to add onto the end but thought he better of it. Didn't want to say that he was taking her home if her mom still hadn't show up, that might start her crying again. "Ya mom wouldn't like it if she knew ya were getting your breakfast yourself," Joe said as he light himself a cigarette. Not that chocolate spread counted as breakfast but hey Shannon wasn't whining that she was hungry, it must have satisfied her.

Shannon furrowed her eyebrows and folded her small arms. She thought Joe was scolding her. "My mommy tells me to get my own breakfast and not to wake her all the time." Joe's eyebrows rose. He wasn't used to this parent thing nor did he remember what his mom was like when he was five, but surely that wasn't right telling a five year old kid to find her own breakfast so she could sleep in?

He'd have to have a word with Meg about it later.

Joe got some juice out of the refrigerator and almost knocked Shannon down when he turned around she was standing so close to him. He took the lid of the juice and was about to bring it to his lips when he saw Shannon looking up at him, "Ya want some juice kid?"

Shannon nodded her head eagerly. He gave her the juice and watched how she gulped it from the carton happily; Joe grimaced when she gave him the carton back, the mouth of the carton covered was in chocolate. He put it back in the fridge.

Standing up straight with his hands on his hips Joe sucked in a sharp breath and then let it all out. He wasn't sure what to do with Shannon now, at least she wasn't crying. Joe tapped his thighs unconsciously as he looked down at the expectant little girl looking up at him. "Ya want some food?"

She shook her head no. "Cartoons," she murmured tugging on her left ear, something he did when he was anxious. He couldn't help but smirk knowing that she must have inherited that of him.

Joe put cartoons on for her and she sat right up close in front of the TV. Once her attention was fixated on the dancing sausage that was on the screen he slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Shannon sat in front of the TV, chocolate still covering her mouth, and watched intently until her favourite thing ever came on: Barney.

Her face instantly lit up when the show came on and she got up and walked towards the coffee table, almost tripping over a big pair of biker boots on the way, and picked the remote up and raised the volume a considerate amount.

Joe couldn't hear the blaring TV; the cascading water blocked all other sounds out.

Shannon sat back up close to the TV singing loudly along with one of the songs that she knew off by heart. Her grin couldn't get any bigger.

Suddenly the door next to the TV was ripped open and there stood an irritated and tired looking Billy. His eyes were only half open and he only wore a pair of boxers; he frowned so deeply his eyebrows nearly met in the middle. Did the kid realise that it was only nine AM? And that he was trying to sleep. Lindsey had already left, that pleased him, he would have had to of kicked her out if she hadn't left.

Billy glared at the happy little girl sitting in front of the TV. She didn't seem to care; she didn't even notice. He stomped towards the kitchen, angry that he had been awoken by a song that was about friendship and love and annoyed that he had awoken and the kid was still there, smeared in chocolate as well.

He yanked the fridge open, ignoring the loud voices of Barney, his fucking friends, and Shannon, when he found that the mouth of the orange juice was covered in chocolate. Oh that had really pissed him off. He threw the carton in the trash with such force the bang echoed through the room, not that you could hear it through Barney and Shannon.

He sent Shannon another cold hard glare, but again she didn't see it. The noise was hurting his head now, so he angrily walked towards the couch and shut the TV off with the remote.

Shannon's head instantly snapped round, a frown on her face now and her mouth slightly ajar. What was the nasty man doing?

"What ya' do that for?" Shannon whined.

Billy ignored her and lit himself a cigarette from Joe's pack. He leaned his head on the back of the couch as he blew smoke out of his mouth. Ahh beautiful silence. Billy heard Shannon sucking in a sharp breath so out of the corner of his eye he looked down at her to find her face in one big grimace, and then she began crying.

Billy instantly put the TV back on. Anything but the crying again! But he slyly turned the volume down. He stood up rubbing his temples and made his way towards the bathroom where he assumed Joe was. As he got there he realised he had been beaten by a five year old fuckin' kid. He let out an aggravated grunt at the thought.

Billy pushed open the door to the small bathroom. The tiles were stained grey and the walls were mixture of white and yellow. Joe stood opposite the mirror in the sink shaving.

Before Billy could say anything he could hear the volume of the TV raising steadily. The kid was doing his head right in. "Joe," he said annoyance seeping through his tone. Joe turned his head, half his face covered in shaving foam. "The kid's gotta fuckin' go. Now!"

- - -

Lindsey slipped in through her mother's front door, her head down and her mind running a mile an hour. She couldn't believe she had slept with him. Slept with anyone. She felt strangely guilty like she had cheated on her husband, though she knew that wasn't the case. But she wasn't going to lie; she had enjoyed herself. Maybe a little too much.

She closed the door hoping that Ollie wasn't awake and silently cheered when he didn't come darting out of his room asking where she had been all night.

When she had awoken and spent precious minutes trying to get dressed silently, she almost ran into Shannon on the way out. She had hid behind the bathroom door until she had trotted away before slipping out of the apartment. She had then had to call a cab to go back to the bar where her car was before driving home.

She felt like a teenager again as she tip toed across the living room. Just as she was about to slip into her bedroom undetected her mother opened the kitchen door with a large smile across her face. "And what time do you call this?" It was a rhetorical question. "Did you enjoy sweetie?"

"Yeah; I had a great time. The whole night was a blast," some parts more than others, she wanted to add onto the end.

"Coffee?" Eileen offered. Lindsey nodded her had and said thank you before going and changing into some pyjamas until she had a shower.

Eileen and Lindsey both snuggled down into the comfy sofa, both sipping their coffees silently. "So where did you stay last night?"

"Just some guy's place that Rachel knew; Rachel came back as well. " Lindsey waved her hand about in the air nonchalantly. Lindsey felt it better if she skimmed over the details with her mom; though her mother supported her in every decision she ever made, good or bad, and she'd probably not criticise her choice to ahem stay in the Darley's it would worry her that Lindsey was around such people. "Uh how come Ollie's isn't up yet? He's normally awake by eight," Lindsey said trying to change the conversation,

"Oh the little man woke up last night, he had a bad dream and when you weren't here to comfort him he found it difficult to go back to sleep."

Lindsey mouth was wide open. "You should of called me." She suddenly felt guilty about going out now too.

"There was no need; he had his grandma-" Eileen was interrupted by a loud Papa Roach song blasting through Lindsey's phone. She dug through her purse, her hair tumbling down, until she came to her phone and saw that _Daisy _was written across her screen.

Why was Daisy calling her? If she remembered correctly Daisy refused to get out of bed before midday for anything. Lindsey bit her lip anxiously before answering. "Hello."

"_Did I wake you baby?" _Daisy asked in a deep voice but then breaking into a small high pitched chuckle. _"What's up Blondie?" _she asked coolly as if they spoke to each other everyday.

"Blondie? You do remember im no longer blonde?" Lindsey asked down the line with a small weary smile.

"_Oh c'mon you'll always be Blondie. Anyway how's my favourite groupie?"_

"You wish I was your groupie honey," she replied with a smile remembering the playful banter she and Daisy always had on tour. When they had first met they didn't really have much in common, they still didn't, but they grew to be close friends being the only two girls in the group. Daisy played drums in 'Volume', Travis' band. "And correct me if im wrong don't you refuse to get up before noon?"

"_You're avoiding the question." _She hadn't purposefully avoided it. _"And yes I do still believe that there should be a law that say's you can't get out of bed until noon but it doesn't count now because I haven't been to sleep yet." _Ahh another all night of drinking, writing and jamming. _"How's Ollie?"_

"I am not avoiding the question; im fine, actually im doing great." Lindsey lied. "And Ollie's okay, he's missing his dad though"

"_And he isn't missing us?" _Beau, Daisy's long time boyfriend and vocalist and bassist of Volume said. Daisy shushed him. Daisy must have had Lindsey on loud speaker.

"Am I on speaker phone?" Lindsey asked a new sharp edge to her tone.

Daisy took awhile to answer. _"Yes; Beau your a fucking idiot."_

"Is he there?" Lindsey asked biting her lip anxiously.

Silence on the other end. _"I gotta go; we all miss you." _Then she hung up.

Travis had definitely been there. The fucking coward couldn't even call himself.

Lindsey angrily threw her phone onto the floor and jumped up and stormed in her bedroom before her mother could ask any questions.

Eileen stood up ready to go and see if her daughter was okay when her bedroom door slammed shut. Best to leave her cool down for a moment.

Lindsey sat on the edge of her bed, her foot tapping relentlessly on the floor. She turned and looked at her oak nightstand and quickly slammed the framed photograph of her and Travis just after they had got married down so that she couldn't see it.

The way she was feeling she couldn't care less if she didn't see Travis again.

- - -

Joe drove speedily down the street, his arm rested on the wound down window and he carelessly smoked a cigarette. He sucked on his cigarette as he pulled up to the traffic lights, and as he blew the smoke out of his mouth he noticed Detective Wallace standing on the sidewalk with a couple of rookie's who were searching some young kid.

She stood with her hands firmly on her hips, her brown suede jacket pushed back slightly by her hands. She looked over her shoulder hearing a loud rumble to see Billy Darley's car pulled up. Wallace turned around and raised a hand to her head to shade her eyes from the sun as she squinted to see who was in the driver's seat of the car.

Wallace said something inaudible to the two rookie's behind her before taking slow steps towards Billy's car. Joe nodded cockily at the determined detective whilst smirking. She made her way around to the driver's side window and bent down so that she was looking into the car. Joe sucked on another drag of his cigarette before purposefully blowing the smoke into the women's face. She didn't flinch away from it.

Her dark eyes bore into Joe, not making him uncomfortable, but amusing him slightly. She really did think she was something. Her hair was tied tightly back off her face, and she wore not a scratch of make-up. Her deep eyes roamed from Joe to the small child sitting in the back of the car, and then quickly the detective's eyes went back to Joe.

"Can I help ya Wallace?" Joe asked, lowering his aviator type sun glasses so that he could see her better.

"Who's the kid?" She asked wanting answers whilst glancing back at the small golden haired girl sitting in the back watching her with wide eyes.

Joe sucked on his cigarette again this time not purposefully aiming the smoke anywhere. "What's it to ya?"

Wallace placed her hands on the car; Joe looked at her hands with disgust. He knew if a cop did that with his brother in the car the stinking cop's hands would most likely end up with his saliva on them. "You might of forgotten Darley, but I know what you did to that poor kid in the gas station, and I know that your brother and your mutt of friends got they're revenge on the Hume's because of Nick Hume sticking ya," Joe unintentionally looked down towards his stomach where that fuck in a suit stabbed him. He quickly looked back up when Wallace continued talking quietly. "So what's it to me? I don't feel very uncomfortable leaving the kid with a cold blooded murderer." All the time she spoke she spoke very quietly so that Shannon couldn't hear.

"Ya got proof of all that Wallace? Ya know, id be concerned of that wild imagination you fuckin' got there detective," Joe said before flicking his cigarette at her and speeding off.

Joe continued the five minute drive listening to Shannon hum some song that sounded shit. He looked at her through his mirror and couldn't help grinning knowing that that night he could get wasted and not have to think of Shannon. And he'd get his bed back; he liked to think if he hadn't of been sleeping on the couch he could of sealed the deal with Rachel the previous night, but instead she went and got a cab home.

The tire's screeched to a stop when Joe pulled up outside a shabby small house. The house's small front garden was scattered with rubbish and the tiny poaches wooden railings were broken.

Joe pulled forward the seat for a practically bouncing Shannon to get out. She ran up to her front door chanting 'mommy mommy'. Joe coolly walked up to the door, which Shannon was jumping relentlessly up and down in front of. The porch wailed under the weight of both his and his daughter's weight.

"Mommy; im home!" Shannon said loudly and then clapped her hands.

Joe banged on the door then waited. And waited. He banged again.

Nothing.

"Listen Meg, ya better open this fu-" Shannon looked up at him, "door." When nothing happened Joe went and looked into the windows; he couldn't see anything because the heavy curtains that were pulled back. "I know you're in there, just open the door. Shannon wants to see you." He waited again, expecting his blonde haired ex (he wouldn't even call her that, they just had a good time together until she got pregnant. Then they tried the whole dating thing when she was knocked up. It didn't work) to come guiltily to the door and take Shannon off his hands. And give him a good fucking explanation for why he was stuck in on a Friday night not working, not partying.

She had some serious explaining to do.

She still didn't come to the door.

"Meg," he yelled. When nothing happened again he angrily slammed his hand into the door. "Fuck," he spat loudly.

"Where's mommy?" Shannon asked, her eyes welling with salty tears. She wanted her mother, not this crazed man who her mother said was her daddy.

Joe looked down at Shannon seeing her bottom lip stuck out and he could see she was about to cry. "No, don't cry." he said panicking; that's all he needed know a whinging child. "Does your mom keep a spare key?" Shannon didn't answer him. Joe looked around and then pulled Shannon back a bit before throwing his shoulder into the front door. Once, and then twice and then the lock broke; the front door swinging backward until it angrily slammed into the wall. Joe glanced around again making sure nobody had seen his simple getting in method. "She should double lock," Joe murmured as he grasped Shannon's hand and gently tugged her into the hallway. He pushed the front door closed again once they were inside. "Ya stay here okay? Don't move!" Joe told Shannon. He continued walking down the claustrophobic small in length hall until he came to the only door apart from the front door in it.

He pushed the door open quickly and looked around the small kitchen living room he had just entered. Toys were scattered across the dirty stained green carpet and chunks of wallpaper were torn off the walls. Joe walked up to the kitchen part looking over his shoulder to make sure that she wasn't coming in. The sink was filled with dirty dishes that looked like they had been there for a while, and there was dried peanut butter on the counter, hard as rock. Joe then headed into the yellow bathroom that had no door just hanging beads. Everything seemed normal in there. He then went into the closed door next to the bathroom that had crayon scribbles up and down its white frame. The room was painted purple and had pictures of various cartoon characters on the walls. The small bed duvet was askew and the small wardrobe didn't have many clothes in it. Though he was pissed off with Meg, he had to give it to her, she had done the room out nice for little Shannon; even if the rest of the house stunk.

He left that room again quickly heading up the small stairs that had no banister until he came out into an open plan bedroom with a mattress on the floor and numerous sheets and bedding carelessly thrown around the room. Joe stepped closer the bed searching for Meg though he knew she wasn't in the house now. Where the fuck was she? What was he supposed to do now?

Quickly he dashed down the stairs to find Shannon sitting in the middle of the living room playing with toys. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with her now, but whatever he was going to do he had to get some of Shannon's shit. He grabbed a garbage bag from the kitchen and stuffed Shannon's pitiful number of clothes, some toys as well as her toothbrush in it; feeling satisfied that he had everything needed, he and Shannon left.

"Are we gonna see mommy later?" Shannon asked once they were on their way back to the apartment.

Joe choose to ignore her.

Five minutes later Joe warily opened his apartment door and entered carrying the bag of Shannon's stuff. He put the bag down on the floor as Shannon skipped past towards the couch. How the fuck did she go from almost in tears one minute to completely happy the next? Joe was rubbing his temples when Billy's head appeared out of the bathroom door; he looked down towards Shannon, his icy eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw that she was still there.

"Joe what the fuck did we talk about before ya left?" Actually they didn't talk Billy just spat another demand out of his angry mouth. "Why is she still here?" he said looking at Shannon like she was evil.

"Meg wasn't there. I was gonna go back later."

Billy's jaw locked and then he glanced down at the bag Joe had just placed down on the floor.

"What's that Joey?"

Bodie walked out of his room yawning and scratching the back of his head.

Billy quickly grabbed the bag and opened it. Joe eyed Billy's horrified face as he pulled out a Barbie doll and a flowery vest. "Ya movin' her in?"

"It's just until Meg turns up," Joe defended, as Billy chucked the bag back on the floor. "It won't be long."

Billy turned around and lit himself a cigarette. "No."

Bodie stood silently watching the siblings arguing, and the little girl watching them with her big brown eyes wide.

"Meg don't have no family; the only other place for her to go is into the system," Joe said whilst tugging on his ear.

"Well then," Billy said blowing smoke into Joe's direction. "Put her there." Joe stood staring at his brother. "Bodie don't fuckin want her here either."

Bodie walked closer to Joe and peered into the bag. "Man; I couldn't give two shits if she stayed here, but don't put her in the fuckin' system man. I grew up in it and there's no fuckin chance id put my kid there." Bodie then walked up to Billy and slapped him on the arm. "C'mon man, ya can put up with a little kid around for a few day's cant ya?" Then Bodie walked over to the couch slumped onto it next to Shannon and began watching cartoons with her.

Billy growled deep into his chest knowing that Bodie had just challenged him, and he never backed down from a fucking challenge. The next few days were going to be hell.

- - -

Rachel slumped against the bar her slender fingers tapping relentlessly against the old wood of the bar. She was so bored. Why did Sammy have her working the day shift? Hardly anyone came in, only a few men and the odd person searching for a fix. Rachel usually sent them on their way down towards where Billy and the guys sold; but never gave complete perfect directions encase the junkie was a cop.

It was over the top, but Rachel didn't fancy being the one to cause Billy or one of the guys getting busted. As her thoughts past Billy she thought about the night before, her and Joe sitting talking and them hearing loud screams and groans coming from Billy's room where Lindsey was. It was surprising they didn't wake Shannon up. She'd have to call and get all the gossip from Lindsey later, and find out how she was doing. She knew her friend, and her friend would feel completely and utterly guilty for fucking Billy, even though she was separated from her husband.

Rachel stood up straight when the bar door opened and in walked Joe with Shannon. They both made their way to the stools by the bar and Joe sat down, only then realising that Shannon couldn't get onto the stool so he bent down and lifted her onto it.

"Hey Shannon," Rachel smiled at Shannon and riffled her golden locks. Rachel had thought that Shannon would have been back with her mother but didn't ask about it. "Oh and look what the cat dragged in," Rachel said trying to be serious as she looked at Joe.

"Look who's talking," Joe replied with an arrogant smirk.

Rachel's mouth parted slightly and she tried to look hurt. "Ya know you're pretty when you're mad." Rachel had to stop herself smiling like an idiot by covering her mouth and faking a couch before speaking.

"You're not supposed to bring kids in here," Rachel said, praying to all the ancient Gods to stop her from blushing.

Joe laid on his puppy dog eyes. "Just one drink. C'mon Rach, for me."

Rachel found herself biting her lip and twirling a strand of her long dark blonde hair around her finger. "Okay, what ya want Shannon?"

Shannon, who had been watching her dad eye the pretty lady, said that she wanted juice so a few moments later Rachel gave her a large glass of orange juice with a little pink umbrella in it.

"Give me a beer."

"Are ya driving?" Rachel questioned with raised eyebrows.

He looked into Rachel's crystal blue eyes and mentally kicked himself for not making his move on her the night before. Not that she would have gone for it; she was far too good for him if he was honest with himself. "Are ya?" she asked again.

"Yeah."

"Im not giving you a beer-"

"C'mon Rach its one drink," Joe pleaded.

Rachel looked at the little girl who was happily sipping her juice through a straw and twirling the little umbrella around her fingers. "No, not with Shannon in the car."

Joe finally gave up and ordered a coke.

He sat at the bar talking to Rachel whilst Shannon fidgeted on her stool then suddenly fell off it and plunged onto the hard floor.

A loud scream blasted out of Shannon's lungs as she sat up from her bad fall. Within seconds she was scoped up by her father.

Joe bounced her lightly quickly thinking of ways to stop her from crying. "Uh where did ya hit yourself?"

She ignored him just continued screaming. "There, there." he said blandly not effecting her loud cries one bit.

Rachel rushed around the counter and took Shannon from Joe's arms and held her tight. "Did ya hurt your elbow?" Rachel asked softly noticing that Shannon held her elbow high and it was red. "Oh that was a nasty fall; do ya want me to kiss it better?"

Shannon nodded as her nose began to run. Rachel placed her plump lips to Shannon's sore arm then rubbed it until Shannon's scream became more of soft moans. "Is it better? Oh you are a big girl aren't ya," cooed Rachel. She wiped her tears away with a napkin and wiped under her nose.

"You're so good with her," Joe commented wondering why Rachel hadn't had any kids of her own. She would make a great mom.

"Ya know I'll help ya with her if ya like," Rachel offered. "All ya have to do is ask."

Please leave a review :-)


End file.
